THE LEGAND OF ANASTASIA
by EJM513
Summary: The actual story-not just a preview!
1. ON TO ST PETERSBERG

THE LEGEND OF ANASTASIA

BASED OFF OF 20TH CENTRY FOX'S "ANASTASIA", ACTUAL EVENTS AND "HETALIA AXIS POWERS"

CHAPTER ONE: ON TO ST. PETERSBURG

July 17th, 1918. Anastasia Romanov, former Grand Duchess and youngest daughter of ex-Czar Nicholas II was sound a sleep in her bed along with her other sisters in a tiny house in the city of Yekaterinburg. The house was know as the Impative House, or by it's more sinister name, "The House of Special Purpose". The entire former royal family was sound a sleep, completely unaware of what their masters were doing down below. At that moment as she slept contently the harsh reality of the world was as far away as ever as she dreamed that she was back in the Winter Palace in St. Petersburg. Anastasia was wearing a traditional imperial Russian gown as she danced with a tall and dashing young man with deep brown eyes that sparkled as he stared at her. There was no music playing what so ever, yet somehow the young couple were gliding across the perfectly polished floor as the smiled and laughed. They seemed to be the only two people in the entire world. It didn't matter to a Russian princess that the young man she was dancing with was a kitchen boy. Nothing else mattered but the fact that he was there and holding her as close as possible. "Anastasia- Anya I know I shouldn't be saying this since you're a Grand Duchess and I'm a kitchen hand, but I love you. I love you Anastasia Romanov." The dashing kitchen boy claimed, his voice soft and quite as if he didn't want the walls to hear his words. Anastasia smiled widely and gave a soft and almost seductive chuckle. "No one can hear you Dimitri. Scream it out at the top of your lungs, because I love you to." Dimitri's bashful expression snapped right into a beaming smile as he screamed at the top of his lungs, "I LOVE YOU ANASTASIA ROMANOV!" His voice echoed through out the empty ball room as both laughed and continued to twirl. Then all of sudden they stopped twirling. Dimitri stared deeply into Anastasia's blue eyes as he leaned in close. Her breath left her lungs, and her eyes closed as she to leaned forward.

Just as their lips were about to touch, Anastasia heard her father's voice in the background. "Anastasia, Anastasia, Anastasia" the voice repeated until she felt a gentle shake.

"Anastasia wake up." Anastasia opened her eyes and found herself staring at her father. She slowly sat up as she watched her other sisters getting up and dressed. "What's going on Papa?" She asked in an unusually soft voice as she swung her feet over the side of her bed. "Yuorovsky wants us to get dressed. Apparently the Whites are very close to the city and they want to move us." Nicholas explained calmly. Anastasia gave a tired nod and joined her sisters as they finished putting on their simple black skirts and white shirts. The shortest of the four girls got dressed rather quickly, and grabbed her dog Jimmy as she trailed behind her older sisters. Once they were outside in the small hallway, she found her mother Alexandra standing with the usual cold and distant expression on her tired face. Her father, already dressed was carrying her 13 year old brother Alexi, who could not walk due to a severe attack of hemophilia. The poor boy looked about the size of a giant tooth pick in Nicholas's arms. Anastasia had never seen him look so drained of life and color. There was only one other time the young boy looked so frail and helpless, and he was so near death that a priest was there to perform Alexi's final rights. It was well known that Anastasia was his favorite sister, and the 17 year old knew that herself. So she walked up to her helpless little brother with a kind smile and devilish look in her sparkling blue eyes. "How are you feeling Alexi?" Anastasia asked in a shocking sweet voice. It was enough to cause her father to eye her curiously, for Anastasia was not one to be sweet and gentle on a normal basis. Alexi let out a sad sigh as he looked up at his beloved sister. Something did not seem right about his face, which normally beamed and lit up an entire palace. It was not because he was ill and in pain. There was something much darker about the expression painted in his eyes. It was almost as if he had completely given up hope.

"What does it matter? We're not going to make it out alive anyway. I'm sure they're not moving us. They're going to kill us." Alexi claimed in an emotionless voice. Nicholas looked away from his daughter and looked down at Alexi with a surprised expression. He did not see Anastasia look down at her little dog Jimmy with a blank expression on her face, as if she was lost in her thoughts. Then her blue eyes lit up as she let out a loud, comical gasp as her father told Alexi that they were not going to be killed. "What's that Jimmy? You think months of being trapped in a tiny house has finally caused Alexi to go insane?" Anastasia asked, holding the very confused dog up to her ear. Being the actress she was, Anastasia nodded her head slowly as she listened fiercely to what her dog had to say. Then she over dramatically dropped her jaw and let out a loud gasp of shock as her eyes widen to the point of popping out of her skull. "NO! You dirty rascal of corse we can't do that! Have you lost your mind?" She exclaimed as she heard Alexi starting to laugh along with her sisters and father. Even her mother who hardly ever smiled gave a soft chuckle.

Anastasia's face calmed into a slightly annoyed expression as she once again listened fiercely to Jimmy. "No Jimmy we are not going to pelt the guards with rocks covered in snow balls, that wouldn't do us any good." The dog let out a soft bark as if right on cue. Anastasia's face glowed with a slightly devilish pride as a comically evil chuckle escaped her lips. "Why you cheeky little monkey that has to be the BEST idea you have ever come with! I have completely under estimated you my four legged amigo!" Anastasia's expression drastically changed, but this time it was not intentional. "Wait a minuet , I don't know Spanish where did come from?" Alexi started to roll with laughter as Anastasia shook her head and complete and utter defeat. That was they heard the sound of a throat being cleared. All seven pairs of heads turned towards the bottom of the stairs and saw a tall brooding man with a shock of black hair. He had his hands behind his back and stared at the family with a odd expression that Anastasia could not place. This was Yuorovsky, the man who was supposed to be protecting them. A small smile spread on his face as he said, "Please follow me."

The family being under the impression that their lives were danger and that Yuorovsky was just trying to protect them, did as they were told. One by the one they filed down the stairs, with Anastasia trailing behind the rest of the sisters. They tired and confused family were lead down into a basement. The family filed in, completely and utter confused. The former Czaritsa looked around the room for a brief moment, then turned to Yuorovsky. "There aren't any chairs, may me not have some chairs?" She asked as kind as her harsh voice would allow. The same indescribable smile was painted on Yuorovsky face once again. "Chairs of course." With a snap of his fingers two chairs were brought in. Alexandra sat in one chair while Nicholas sat on the other with Alexi on his lap. Then Yuorovsky turned around to leave as he said, "We are just going to take your picture so we have prove you are all still alive, oh and no talking please." Then the doors shut.

The family along with their faithful doctor and maid were left standing there. The air was very thick as almost everyone must have realized something was not right. Alexi wrapped his arms tighter around his father's neck as he stared at the door with wide eyes. Nicholas in return held the terrified child close and whispered in a soft voice, "It's alright Alexi."

The door suddenly opened and a group of men followed Yuorovsky into to the basement with out a camera. Yuorovsky took out a slip of crumpled paper from his pocket and cleared his throat. "Nikolai Aleksandrovich, in view of the fact that your relatives are continuing their attack on Soviet Russia, the Ural Executive Committee has decided to execute you."

Everyone gasped in horror as Nicholas in complete shock turned to look at his beautiful family one last time and said "What?" When he turned around he saw Yuorovsky pointing a gun at him. The man who was supposed to protect, keep them alive pulled the trigger and fired a bullet into the former Czar. Nicholas fell dead instantly and the other men started to shoot. Anastasia screamed in horror as she watched each member of her family fall to the ground, spilling blood on the wooden floor. She dropped Jimmy in horror and the poor little fellow tried to run away, on to have it's head smashed in by the butt of a gun. By that point Anastasia was sobbing uncontrollably, as she watched Yuorovsky point a gun down at her precious little hemophiliac brother and shoot him right in the head. Anastasia let out a blood curdling scream and ran to her little brother, who was right next to her father. For some reason or another, even though the bullets kept flying she managed to be unharmed. She knelt beside her dead father and brother and stared down in horror. Her gentle tears fell on top of them, and she prayed that they would magically come back to her. "Alexi please! Please don't go!" She begged, shaking him as though the little boy would wake up. He didn't. Anastasia shook her head in horror as she began to tremble in horror. In complete denial she started shaking her father. "Papa! Papa please! Don't leave me please! Papa please it's your little impy!" Her heads trembled in horror as she noticed they were covered in blood, her father's blood. Not knowing what else to do, Anastasia closed her eyes in defeat and lied down on top of her dead father, still wishing he would magically wake up and sooth her into a delirious and black sleep. Instead, she felt nothing but a empty shell underneath her. He was still warm, everyone was still warm. Anastasia didn't even consider the small fact that she had somehow managed to stay a live when her entire family and dog were gone. At that moment she was just a scared little girl who wanted her mama and papa to make everything better. She didn't notice Yuorovsky standing over her, with a gun pointed right at her head. It was only when she heard a soft and menacing chuckle that she knew her life was about to end.

She looked up at Yuorovsky with tears streaming down her bone pale face. "Don't worry your highness, you will be with your papa and the rest of your family very soon." Then with out another word, as Anastasia began to scream he pulled the trigger.

"Anya, Anya! Anya wake up!" A strangely familiar voice called through a thick blackness. Anastasia, or Anya as she was apparently called opened her blue eyes and let out a loud gasp. She suddenly found herself staring into a pair of big deep brown eyes, full of worry and concern. She would know those eyes anywhere. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Her throat was incredibly sore and dry, as if she hadn't used it for days. Anastasia closed her lips and swallowed hard, trying to get some moister back to her poor throat. She opened her mouth one more time and was able to speak. "Dimitri?" The once vocal young woman asked in a hoarse and soft voice, sitting up as she spoke. There was a sharp pain in her chest that caused her to wince. Dimitri let out a sigh of relief and nodded, and his face grew suddenly serious. "Anya, you're in a hospital." He began, his quite voice matching his serious face. Anastasia's eyes grew wide with confusion as she scanned the room. Sure enough she was in a small room with pale blue walls and a tube sticking into her arm. She looked back at Dimitri with wide eyes the pleaded to know why she was in a hospital. Dimitri let out a sad sigh, wishing he did not have to be the one to tell the girl he loved that her whole world was gone. He looked down at her hands as he tried to find the right words to say. It was safe enough to talk about what happened, because the door was closed. Realizing there was no easy way to say what needed to be said, the young man of 18 looked up at Anastasia. "Anya I'm going to tell you what happened, but you need to try and stay calm or else the nurse will put you back to sleep again." Dimitri began calmly. Anastasia nodded even though she still had no idea what was happening. "You and your family were woken up at the Impative house and brought to a cellar." Dimitri explained as if he was talking to a frightened child. Anastasia nodded, the memory of her father gently waking her up flooding back into her memory. Dimitri took in a deep breath before he explained what happened to her world. He looked down at Anastasia's pale hand, unable to look her in the eyes.

"A group of men lead by Yuorovsky opened fired and... I'm sorry Anya there are no survivors-your father, brother, mother... they're all gone. You... you were shot in the chest at least four times but the bullets didn't kill you... or even your sisters. They were bayonetted. They thought you were already dead because you passed out. One of the men realized you were alive, found me and I brought you here." Dimitri explained trying to keep his voice even as memories of czar Nicholas and his family danced in his memory. He still didn't look up right away as Anastasia's eyes grew impossibly wide and her skin went unbelievably white. Her hands began to tremble along with the rest of her body as tears began swell in those impossibly wide eyes. Dimitri could hear her breathing beginning to grow louder and short. He looked up and saw Anastasia's chest rapidly rising and falling as she shook her head in denial. Dimitri instantly jumped out of his chair and sat next to her, rapping his arms tightly around her trembling body. "Anya, Anya it's going to be alright. I'm right here and I'm never going to leave you. You'll get through this, you're so strong." That did not stop the former Grand Duchess from sobbing into Dimitri's shoulder as memories from that horrid night filled her head. Anastasia who was never one to cry or show any weakness never felt so helpless in her entire life, and all she wanted to have someone hold her tightly. She didn't have the strength to fight off the horrid memories and tears.

"I'm going to get us out of here-we're going to go to America and start over I promise. I will take care of you and wont let anyone hurt you like the Bolsheviks have." Dimitri vowed as he gently rocked Anastasia. The sobbing and baffled girl did not really hear what Dimitri had said, but still nodded. Dimitri kissed the top of her head and let out a sigh, once again afraid to tell her something that had to be told. "There's one problem though, we have to catch a boat in St. Petersburg... and to get there we have to stop in Moscow".


	2. ONCE UPON A DECEMBER PTONE

**I'm so sorry this took so long to get up-really I am. I am a bad author. I hope it was worth the wait though. I'm really sorry it's so short, but I promise the next chapter (which will be up much…much sooner) will be longer.**

**Please enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't' own the characters from aph or Anastasia- others mentioned (like the Romanovs) are historical figures and therefore cannot be owned.**

THE LEGAND OF ANASTSIA

CHAPTER 2: ONCE UPON A DECEMBER PT.1

Gone. They were simply gone. Ivan refused to believe the story his boss Lenin told. That was the stuff of fairy tales-and Russia knew a thing or two about fairy tales thanks to that jerk England. Lenin told Russia in the gentlest manner he could muster that the ex-Tsar and heir had been murdered in the middle of the night. All four daughters and the former Empress were somehow alive and brought to a safer location. Russia knew better though. Lenin hadn't been his boss for a year, but Ivan could see the monster brewing behind Lenin's simple face. He could see the coward deep within his cold mask. If Lenin wanted to execute the Romanovs, he would not have just killed the former Tsar and heir. He would never risk the chance of the former Empress and her daughters slipping into the White's hands. He had all the Romanovs executed-and why not? Most of the extended family had already been killed if they weren't lucky enough to escape.

Why weren't Nicholas, Alexandra and the children so lucky? Why did Lenin even tell Russia such horrid news? It was almost as if he wanted the country to explode. Well-the Bolshevik got what he wanted. Almost immediately after Lenin told his sugar coated lies, Ivan completely lost his temper. At the height of his child like tantrum-after he threw Lenin's desk clear out the window, his purple aura formed around his broad frame. An unusual phrase spewed from his lips and he walked ever closer and closer to a cowering Lenin, "Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol! The cry could be heard for a distance throughout the mighty Kremlin. In Ivan's hand was his rusty blood stained faucet pipe, and it had found its next victim. However just as Mr. Pipe was about to deal a blow to Lenin's shiny head, someone finally managed to enter the study and grabbed the massive nation by the waste. Ivan trashed and hallowed, as he began demanding answers. His desperate pleas rang throughout the massive building everyone lived in, causing much alarm from his little Baltic trio who had just gained their freedom.

"What is the matter with him now? Why is Stalin dragging Russia back to his room? Did Lenin insult sunflowers again?" Estonia-the luckiest of the Baltic nations chuckled as he pushed his thin glasses up his nose. Latvia, the youngest and smallest of them joined in Estonia's mocking. "Or maybe Stalin made some crude comment about his sister again! 'Russia, please give my regards to your sister Ukraine, she is a…very well rounded woman!'" Latvia exclaimed, doing his best impression of Lenin's new, creepy lackey. Estonia practically fell to his knees laughing while Latvia continued his Stalin impressions. The only Baltic that was not amused was Lithuania, the oldest and personal favorite of Russia. He dealt each Baltic a hard slap on the back of the head, instantly bringing their mockery to an end. "You two are heartless! Lenin just told Russia the ex-Tsar and the heir were killed, but you know what that means." Lithuania snapped. Estonia and Latvia looked at each other with stunned expressions as they rubbed the back of their heads. "They killed the entire family." Estonia whispered, looking down at his perfect brown shoes.

While the Baltics decided how to approach the situation, Stalin continued to "escort" Russia to his little room. Once there, he shoved the massive country in the room and slammed the door behind him, locking it as he walked away. He somehow managed to ignore Ivan's wild banging and screaming. "STALIN YOU SOUR PIROSHKI LET ME OUT OF HERE! STALIN LET ME OUT! LET ME NOW RIGHT NOW! KOLKOLKOL!" The Baltics stared towards Russia's room with wide eyes as Russia continued to bang and pound on the door. "Do you think we should do something?" Latvia asked in a shaky voice. "LITHUANIA, ESTONIA, LATVIA I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE!" Russia screamed. "Time for running away!" All three screamed as they dashed towards the closet exit.

Russia stopped banging as soon as her heard his Baltics scream in terror. There was no reason to believe he was leaving his tiny, depressing room any time soon (sadly it didn't occur to him to simply unlock the door). What point was there? If he escaped someone would simply put him right back. Besides he did not want to face the world which had so betrayed him. All Ivan could do for a long moment as stare at the dark, wooden panels that made up his door. Visions of his beautiful, old life began dancing in his head. Oh how he missed the days of the glittering palaces and longs gowns. He yearned for the bright jewels that covered the beautiful women to blind him. His back ached for his giant, feather soft bed, one of the biggest perks of royal living. Above all he missed the sound of 10 little feet running up and down the hall, dashing towards Russia with a great force of softness and love.

Poor Ivan could barely stand his body was shaking so fiercely. His six foot, 200 pound body collapsed on a rather flimsy bed. "Where did everything go wrong?" Russia whispered in a shaky voice, as his large purple eyes closed. For the first time in years, Ivan allowed his memory to whisk him away to that fateful night.


End file.
